The wide-spread adoption of miniaturized personal computing devices, such as hand-held devices and personal digital assistants (PDAs), has led to an increasing use of devices to send and receive text and data. One example of this trend is pen-based computing, wherein users enter text and commands into hand-held personal computers via a touch-sensitive screen. While such pen-based computing is popular, especially with the increasing power of miniature computing devices, it does present challenges to a user entering data in an application running on the hand-held device. For instance, many hand-held computers and personal digital assistants require that the user enter data according to a predetermined scripting style, such as with the PalmPilot™ series of PDAs. Other hand-held devices provide a handwriting recognition system which requires that the computer learn the user's handwriting style. While such data entry mechanisms are useful, they are relatively difficult to use and complex to learn and can be prone to error in the event the user deviates from the predetermined scripting style or the user's traditional handwriting style.
Many pen-based computing systems, both large and small, offer the user the option to enter text using an on-screen digital keyboard. On-screen digital keyboards are typically miniaturized replica of conventional full-sized physical keyboards, such as QWERTY keyboards. Many on-screen keyboards have shown themselves to be less than efficient for entering text. When using a pointing device such as a pen, a user is typically required to enter text one character at a time by tapping out individual character selections from the on-screen keyboard. This “hunt-and-peck” method of typing with a single pointing device is time-consuming, especially when a user is entering large amounts of data.
Another common challenge when entering data into a personal computing device with a single pointing device such as a pen or stylus, and in particular when entering text, is that each letter making up the word or phrase must be entered manually. The longer the word or phrase, the greater the amount of manual entry required.
Text completion systems have been developed in an effort to assist users with text entry. In general, these systems predict and suggest a complete word completion based on a partial text entry entered by a user. These systems allow a user to type in the partial text entry and then accept a predicted text completion for the partial text entry. This avoids the keystrokes that would otherwise be required to type the complete text desired by a user. While such text completion systems provide some basic assistance for users to more rapidly enter text than would be required if every character of the desired text had to be typed in independently, there remains a need in the art for a more flexible text completion system for use with a single pointing device. It would also be desirable for such a text completion system to employ a convenient selection technique which would reduce the amount of movement of the pointing device required to enter text into a computer. It would further be desirable if such a system were applicable to both large and small personal computing devices.
Another problem in the art is that soft, or digital, keyboards have tended to be continually displayed so as to permanently consume screen space or have needed to be manually invoked and dismissed by the user. It would be desirable if a digital keyboard could automatically appear and disappear as required.